


Conquered

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, angstish, basically every other character except pip was only mentioned, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip contemplates on his life here in South Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquered

The blonde leaned against the cafeteria wall of Park County High School, hands in his red hoodie pockets, halfheartedly bobbing his head to the rhythm playing out of his earphones as he tapped his feet. His dark blue eyes scanned the crowd of eating students for anyone he could even remotely call a friend or an acquaintance. He saw Wendy, but she was talking to her other girlfriends, and unfortunately was the only girl who liked him at all. The orbs fell on Butters, or as Phillip called him, Leopold, who would usually be a suitable candidate, but he was talking to Eric, and he and him weren't on the best terms at the moment. There didn't seem to be anyone he could be with anymore, honestly; people chose others over him, he wasn’t important to anyone. Everyone would do fine without him.

 

**'Cause the world might do me in**

**It's all right 'cause I'm with friends**

**'Cause I'm giving up again**

**It doesn't matter**

 

Wendy and Butters really seemed like the only friends he had right now, and he barely talked to either of them anyways. Damien was usually the person he'd turned to for comfort and support. And now, he was gone. Obviously, Damien didn't want to have to deal with Pip anymore. He... left him, turned his back on him. There was no longer any excuse to even talk to him as friends. Not anymore.

Pip should’ve known he was a monster from the start. Monsters never change.

 

**And I'm feeling like a ghost**

**And it's what I hate the most**

**'Cause I'm giving up again**

**It doesn't matter**

 

Phillip spun on his heels and began sluggishly walking from the cafeteria towards the school exit. He got quite a few glares from teachers and staff, but a quick warning stare told them that he shouldn't be fucked with at the moment. Pip wondered if that's why Craig glared a lot, because it certainly seemed to work for him, anyways. His head lowered to the ground, he yanked on his red hood as he shoved open the school doors. He couldn't be bothered with the consequences; not while feeling like this. Not while this pain and loneliness was eating away at him.

 

**Try and hear me when I'm done**

**’Cause I might just say this once**

**Seen this played out in my dream**

**It doesn't matter**

 

He didn't know where to walk, or why he should walk anywhere in the first place, because there was nowhere that he would matter to anyone. Not even back in England, with his birth family. But he found himself walking away from his old house, away from school, away from South Park. His brain didn't seem to be registering anything he was doing as he found himself climbing boulders, hiking up mountains in his broken, torn, old-school shoes. And eventually, he was there.

The clearing.

Vague memories of being a young child flashed through his mind as he scanned the view he had of the town. This same clearing, he went to this place every time he got the chance, after being bullied, after feeling sad, and it always made him happy again. Where there was a view of the town so vast that he could see the cow farms in the distance, and even vaguely Middle Park. He remembered dreaming of being accepted into the little community of South Park and befriending the locals of the town. Phillip used to wonder what it’d be like to actually be invited to one of the students' birthday parties, or be able to have a sleepover with the fellow boys of the elementary school he used to attend. 

But as he ran his dark blue eyes over the little shops and the backwards, redneck country folk walking about their business, he knew this; you can't conquer South Park. South Park conquers you.

**Time for givin' up the ghost**

**Fuck, it's you I hate the most**

**And there is no guarantee**

**It doesn't matter**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction, and it's a little rusty, I think, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. It's a revision of something I wrote back in January and never posted anywhere. The song Pip's listening to is Ghost by Mystery Skulls.


End file.
